Drabble The Nick Stokes Series
by Ciara
Summary: Drabbles I've written inspired by random words from the dictionary. All are centered around Nick Stokes. Rated because of possible future content.
1. TNSS 1 Scintilla

Drabbles: The Nick Stokes Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters or anything even remotely related to them…..yet.

These are various drabbles that I write using words that I have in my Word of the Day archive. They vary in length and content. If you are easily offended, then this probably isn't for you.

TNNS#1: Scintilla

scintilla

1. A tiny or scarcely detectable amount; the slightest particle;

2. a trace; a spark.

Nick Stokes stifled a yawn as he and Warrick began to process the crime scene. It'd been a long, stressful shift with a quadruple homicide that in the end turned out to be some tweaking maniac. Now he'd been brought to this new crime scene, an older woman stabbed to death in the home of her client. She'd been minding the children when someone had broken in the back and stabbed her to death. The children were safe, having hidden upstairs and phoning the police. _'Not in time though…'_ Nick thought sadly. They had found no fingerprints or shoeprints. No hair, skin cells, nothing.

"Nick, check out the murder weapon," Warrick said suddenly. He handed over to Nick, who examined it.

"What exactly am I looking at?" Nick questioned, fighting off another yawn. The knife was covered in the vic's blood. Warrick sighed, and took the knife back. He held it up for him.

"Look at the handle. There's nothing stopping the suspect's hand from sliding down the handle. Maybe if he put enough force into the stab, then he would have nicked his fingers on the bottom of the blade. Look," Warrick explained and held the knife up again. Nick took a look, and there, right on the bottom of the blade was the tiniest bit of blood. A scintilla of blood, but enough to hopefully get a DNA match. Nick smiled.

"Good job, man." Nick smiled, "Now let's finish up, and go get some pancakes."


	2. TNSS 2 Convulse

Drabbles: The Nick Stokes Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters or anything even remotely related to them…..yet.

These are various drabbles that I write using words that I have in my Word of the Day archive. They vary in length and content. If you are easily offended, then this probably isn't for you.

TNNS#2: Convulse

1. To shake or agitate violently:

2. To affect with irregular and involuntary muscular contractions; throw into convulsions.

**3. To cause to shake with laughter or strong emotion**.

Grissom sat in the break room with Warrick and Sara, pondering the evidence of their latest case.. They'd found oddly places bruises on the victim, which were identified as handprints. The victim's wrists and ankles had both been bound as well, but were removed post-mortem. The bruises occurred before death.

"So if the victim had his wrists bound in front of him" Sara theorized, "Then that wouldn't explain how the bruises got onto the front of him. He would've had his arms in the way." Grissom thought for a moment.

"Assuming his hands were in fact, in front of him," he said, "Perhaps they were behind him."

"That's a good point. But if he was lying on his back, there would be evidence on his back of the rope. So he must've been lying on his stomach before he was killed," Warrick interjected, "Still doesn't explain the bruises, just explains what position he was in when they were initiated. How would you get bruises on his stomach while he's lying on it." Grissom's eyes sparkled for a moment. He got up and poked his head out of the door.

"Nick!" he called to the CSI, who was about to pass by, "Come here. I need you for a little experiment." Nick hesitated for a moment, then followed into the office.

"Okay, I want you to lie on the floor, on your stomach, with your hands behind your back," Nick's eyebrows shot up.

"Umm…why? I know what you did to Greg's feet…" Nick asked, worriedly. Gil smiled.

"It's not like that. Now do it," Nick sighed and lay across the floor, hands on his back.

"Warrick, if you'll kindly lend me your shoelace..." This time it was Warrick's turn to sigh. He bent down and spent a few seconds pulling the lace from his sneaker before it came loose and he handed it to Grissom. Gil then bent down and quickly tied Nick's wrist behind his back.

"Uh, boss, I really don't like this…" Nick said.

"Trust me." He finished knotting the tie and stood up. He circled around Nick, who's face started to turn red.

"Gris.." he started, but was interrupted.

"Nick is about the same size and weight as our vic. Warrick, stand on Nick's left side and try to pick him up." Warrick nodded and reached around Nick's stomach, then tried to lift him up. He got him a few inches off the ground when suddenly Nick's whole body convulsed and he yelped, causing Warrick to drop him.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, "I'm really ticklish."

"And how do your ribs feel?" Gil asked.

"Really sore,"

"Okay. I'm coming back in five minutes to see if any bruises developed, I need to go speak with Catherine," he said as he left the room.

"Grissom! Wait, you gotta untie me!" Nick yelled, but Grissom was gone, "Sara! Warrick! Come on…" The other two CSIs grinned at eachother, and kneeled beside Nick.

"So Nicky…" Sara said sweetly, "Just how ticklish are you?"

"NO! I'm not telling! Warrick, untie me!" Nick started squirming around on the floor.

" I kind of want to know too," Warrick looked at Sara, "on three?" Nick's eyes widened, and he thrashed around.

"Nooo…Rick please…" he begged, but they suddenly launched into a full-scale tickle attack. Nick yelped again then dissolved into a pile of giggles, his body convulsing.

"Rick please stop!" he begged helplessly. They continued their attack until Grissom returned. He stepped back into the office and snuck up on the three.

"I hope you're not damaging my experiment," he said calmly, causing Sara and Warrick to jump. They looked down at Nick with innocent expressions.

"Just holding a little experiment of our own," Sara said. Nick lay on the floor trying to catch his breath, still giggling softly. Warrick quickly untied Nick's wrists. He rolled over onto his back rubbing his wrists.

"Pull up your shirt please, Nicky," Gil demanded. Nick shook his head.

"There's no way, not after that," he shot evil looks at Warrick and Sara. They backed off, and Nick pulled up his shirt, revealing faint long bruises in the shape of fingers. Gil noted it then nodded.

"I think we have what we need," he said, "Thank you for participating Nick. Now run before these two decide to do a back up experiment." Nick's eyes grew wide, and he scrambled to his feet, running out of the breakroom. Gil turned to the other two.

"Only a three second head start," he ordered, then glanced and his watch and paused, "……now."

They took off after Nick. Gil smiled when he heard another shriek from down the hall.


	3. TNSS 3 Masticate

Drabbles: The Nick Stokes Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters or anything even remotely related to them…..yet.

These are various drabbles that I write using words that I have in my Word of the Day archive. They vary in length and content. If you are easily offended, then this probably isn't for you.

TNNS#3: Masticate

Masticate

1. To grind or crush with or as if with the teeth in preparation for swallowing and digestion; to chew; as, "to masticate food."

2. To crush or knead (rubber, for example) into a pulp.

"Greggo!" Nick called as he entered the lab. Greg's music blared from his stereo, and Nick quickly shut it off, and the room was filled with a deafening silence. Greg turned around.

"Oh, hey, didn't see you there," he said, smiling. Nick chuckled.

"You have something for me on that jar I found?" Greg made a sick face and nodded. He handed Nick a sheet of paper.

"I tested various the various compounds in the jar, and they all came up and human DNA. Different organs in the body, all mixed together. It's really strange," Greg explained.

"You mean the jar was mixed up human organs?" Nick said incredulously, scanning the long list of data.

"Yes. There's skin cells, hair, organs, fecal matter. It's all there. What you're looking at, my friend, is a masticated human, or rather…a human milkshake." Nick paled lightly, and shook his head.

"That's disgusting. I'd better find Warrick," he said, turning to leave.

"Wait! Should you be telling Grissom?" Greg asked.

"I'll tell Grissom, but I have to cancel lunch with Rick after hearing this,"


End file.
